


A ferret problem

by DRXC0MXLF0Y



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animagus Draco Malfoy, Ferret Draco Malfoy, Fluff, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Sad Draco Malfoy, Slight protective Harry Potter, Soft Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRXC0MXLF0Y/pseuds/DRXC0MXLF0Y
Summary: Another typical encounter for Draco Malfoy. The only way he can get away is by becoming his Animagus.Then, bumps into Harry Potter for help.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 215





	A ferret problem

A sodding _ferret._

Draco Malfoy's Animagus was a ferret. What were the odds of that? It was such a disgrace to be a sodding ferret. Malfoy would've guessed anything better. He would've even taken a _cat_ for his form, but even that wasn't going to happen. After months of perfecting his Animagus Spell, this was his reward. All those times he believed being an Animagus was a waste of time, he finally took his time away to learn it. Because of that, he never stopped attempting to keep the Mandrake leaf in his mouth for a _month_ , always spitting it out in the end. The whole process was rubbish. He didn't have the patience, but, once he started, he was no quitter. 

Salazar's sake, he was a bloody ferret!

He was a snow-white ferret, perfectly like an Albino as his hues were a perfect shade of grey to match his own. His small snout with a perfect shade of pink for his nose, his fur perfectly smooth like his perfect usual hair. He was mainly unregistered due to how- poorly he barely managed to pass it. Without a doubt, he didn't need any help, he did it on his own from start to finish. 

And this was _embarrassing_. 

But, it'll do. 

\- ☞ ✎ ☜ -

His Animagus form was perfect. Not a single wizard or half-bloods would suspect him. It was perfect for Malfoy to sneak around from room to room. On occasions, Malfoy would bump into Potter. Potter would give silent apologies as if he tripped on someone's shoes. However, looking down, he was always greeted with a snow-white ferret. 

"Oh, sorry there, fella. I didn't see you there. What're you doing here? Do you belong to someone?" Potter would crouch down to meet Malfoy's level, reaching his arms out to grab a hold of him.

Oh, _sod off._ There was no bloody way Potter was going to pick him up, let alone _touch_ him.

Malfoy let out a warning hiss, his slick tail now poofing as his fur was sticking up in every direction. He began to hop around in every unpredictable direction, away from Potter's reach. That got him to stop. 

"Okay. Sorry. No touching got it." His hands flew up in defense, showing he was friendly. Was Potter aware of how idiotic he looked when talking to a ferret in the middle of the hallways? 

Malfoy scrambled away before Potter could say anything else. 

\- ☞ ✎ ☜ -

Then came the Battle of Hogwarts. 

Draco Malfoy was lucky enough to be alive and have the privilege to finish his year at Hogwarts. Others? Not so much. No one could bear to step foot in Hogwarts again. 

Except for Harry Potter.

Times change, and so do people. But, no one dared to listen to the Death Eater. There wasn't any opening for any student to change their minds about him. Every student hated his guts, even wished for him to disappear. Malfoy understood; no one wanted to be reminded, and he played a huge role in just that. This is why he spent most of his time in his Animagus form than his own human form. After the _Sectumsempra_ incident, Malfoy's form now had scars upon his bare stomach. He never dared anyone to come close to him in his ferret form anyway, he didn't want anyone to see those scars and know who it was. 

Especially when it came to Harry Potter.

Why did he even dare to come back? Malfoy only assumed Hogwarts was his home.

Malfoy didn't blame him, it was his home too. 

However, Potter wasn't the same. The spark in his green eyes behind those signature glasses died down. Malfoy only assumed everyone's spark died ever since The Battle. His spark died too. Malfoy wasn't himself anymore. He was quieter, involved himself less and less with every passing day. His whole demeanor changed, but, no one cared. He was still a Death Eater. That was unchangeable. No one asked how he was. No one ever dared to talk to him, not even a single glance towards his direction. It was better to be ignored than sneered for ever existing. 

At least that's what Malfoy thought.

\- ☞ ✎ ☜ -

The blond couldn't even mind his own business in Hogsmeade as it is before someone cornered him, away from all the crowds. Nothing bad could happen to him if he was around other people, right? Surely, not everyone would know who he was or what's he done. _Right_? Perhaps it was a big misunderstanding. So, Malfoy tried to squeeze away from them, attempting to rejoin the crowd, to no avail. 

"Pardon me. I must get going. If you could just-" He tried to pass them, only to be shoved roughly. For once in a while, he flinched away from them. 

"You Death Eater scum. You're not allowed here. If I see you around Hogsmeade ever again, I'll personally blow you and your bloody brains out." The person held up their wand threateningly against Malfoy's chest. 

"I'm not here for any trouble. Sod off, you prat." 

From behind the person, three more emerged from the crowds of Hogsmeade.

"What did you just say to me?" From the corner of his eyes, he realized now all four of them had their wands facing him. 

Salazar, he wanted no trouble. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and starting trouble was the last thing on his list. Slowly, Malfoy reached for his wand, slowly retrieving it.

However, within half a second, the person in front aimed straight for Malfoy and casted an _Expulso._ Thankfully, Malfoy ducked quickly, using the incantation for the Animagus Spell, and quickly formed into the albino ferret. His small paws scattering all around as he scampered away from the men, wand now in his mouth. With each hop and turn, he avoiding all curses and jinxes. 

Except for a quick _Flipendo_.

Malfoy's Animagus form was knocked into the crowds of Hogsmeade. Immediately recovering, his vision blurred. All he could make out was the legs of many wizards. His breathing quickened along with his heart, ducking himself to avoid being stepped on. He began to run as fast as his small paws could take him. He went between many legs to avoid any more hexes. Nothing like a wild ferret running around in Hogsmeade. Nothing so wrong with that. Especially when four men are after him. After a _ferret_.

Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_.

Bloody, Salazar!

Malfoy knocked into someone's legs as he looked back to see if he had lost the men. 

"Bloody hell!" The person jerked back. Malfoy stumbled, regaining his balance as he scuttled back and away. And what were the odds that it was Harry bloody Potter? 

He had to act fast. Malfoy would hate himself later, but, for now, he needed cover. 

He began to pounce all around Potter's legs, even attempting to climb up. 

_Please pick me up. Please, Potter. I'm practically begging, you git._

"Uhm- woah! Alright. Are you lost? You look very familiar, actually." Potter crouched down to grab a hold of Malfoy, holding him like some newborn baby. He yanked the wand out from Malfoy's mouth as he gave a small fight to keep the wand away from Potter.

"You don't have any collar on you- how did you get Malfoy's wand?" 

The men finally caught up to him. But, he was now in Potter's arms. 

"Harry Potter!" The leader of the group held his hand back and motioned for the others to put their wands away. "Really, it's a pleasure to meet you."

 _What a saint._ Harry Potter saved him once again.

"That's actually my pet ferret you got there. Ran away from me again." The man held out his arms to retrieve Malfoy.

_No. No. No. Sod off you bastard._

Malfoy began to hiss again, leaving Potter's arms, and scrambled up to sit on his shoulder. He curled up into a ball and pressed himself as far as he could into his neck. 

_Potter, you're an idiot if you believe him._

As if he could hear just what he was thinking, Potter gave a nonchalant shrug, brushing two fingers along Malfoy's soft coat while pocketing Malfoy's wand.

"Well, they don't have a collar on them- what's their name? I don't think they really like you." 

_Brilliant! For once he's not such an imbecile. Well, he still is, just a tad._

"They're new. Never actually got a chance to pop one on him."

"You were chasing a ferret with your wands. Why is that? Have you gone mad?" Potter's brows knitted together, actually shaming them like a bloody _mother_ to her own _kids_. "You're not exactly fooling anyone."

Without another word from the men or Potter, he turned on his heel, walking the other direction with Malfoy still resting on his shoulder. 

The two now entered the Leaky Cauldron. With his own table, Potter settled Malfoy down on top of the table, only praying he doesn't run away.

Malfoy thought about it. But, Potter had his bloody wand.

Speaking of, Potter took out his wand, putting it between the two, but he made sure to hold it in case Malfoy was going to snatch it.

"I know you might not understand me, but- this is Malfoy's wand. How did you get it?" Potter cocked his eyebrows up, begging for any sort of answer from a ferret. 

Malfoy slowly approached his wand, placing it in his mouth as he gave a light tug.

_Give me back my wand! You're a bloody thief!_

"Hey! Cut that out. This isn't yours." He pulled it back, pocketing it once more, and sighed. He rubbed his face in annoyance. His face soon twisted into a frown. "Sorry. I'm talking to a ferret in the Leaky Cauldron. You're probably hungry after all that running."

Not a minute later and they were served Bangers and Mash. 

"I'm not entirely sure what a ferret eats. You can have the Mash. You can eat that, right?" Potter pushed the plate towards Malfoy. With ease, Malfoy sniffed the food with suspicion. Not even Malfoy knew what they could and couldn't eat. All he knew that he _was_ starving. Gracefully, he took small nibbles of the mashed potatoes and even the sausages. 

"You're really well mannered for some wild ferret. Surely, you-"

"Hello, Harry."

Potter and Malfoy both looked up to see Luna, settling down next to Potter as he continued to eat. 

"Lovely ferret you have, Harry. Is it yours?"

"No." He muffled out with food in his mouth. "I found 'im. At least I think it's a boy."

"It's a boy. You can actually tell just by the looks of it." Luna began to pet Malfoy, which he flinched away from her, small hissing could be heard if anyone listened hard enough.

_Do not touch me. You'll ruin my bloody coat you git._

"Not very friendly, is he?"

"Just shy, really. Just earlier he was trying to get me to pick him up-" With a clink of his fork against the plate, he let Luna have a look at Malfoy's wand. "This was Malfoy's. The ferret had it in his mouth when I first saw him. I think he was trying to tell me something. Some men were after him too."

"Oh, poor thing." Luna cocked her head to the side, looking straight into Malfoy's grey hues. "Interesting. Have you considered that maybe the ferret _is_ Draco? I haven't actually seen him in a while."

_Of course, she knew. Potter was just too oblivious._

"Ha-ha, Luna. I get it. We called him a ferret and all, but it's not really a reason-"

"Okay, Harry. I have to go. I'll see you around."

With a small _bye_ , Potter looked back at Malfoy, picking him up and allowing him to curl onto his shoulder.

"I should've bought a Butterbeer as well."

\- ☞ ✎ ☜ -

In the Gryffindor dormitories, Potter settled Malfoy on his bed, standing in front of him in a long silence.

"Okay. I'm not crazy. You can understand me."

Malfoy only stared straight into his eyes.

"You're staring dead at me. That's bloody weird." 

"This is yours, isn't it?" Malfoy's wand was in his grasp, several inches away from his face. 

Was his identity worth revealing? Of course, he wanted his wand back, but, he'd rather not be humiliated for being a ferret. 

Malfoy didn't even breathe for a hot minute. 

Neither of them moved.

Until Malfoy sprung up, biting down on his wand, and began to run for it. Thankfully he was so small he could avoid Potter's hands.

"Hey! No!" Thus, began the cat and mouse chase. 

Potter followed Malfoy all the way to the Great Hall. Malfoy ran across the tables, then scampered under the table, just for a second, Malfoy dropped his wand to give Potter's hand a bite.

"Bastard!" He gripped his hand to his chest. "You _bit_ me!" 

And Malfoy ran. Ran until he no longer could. Even if he had to run all the way to the Forbidden Forest. Malfoy began to climb up a tree, wand still in his mouth. 

"Come down! That wand doesn't belong to you!" 

Malfoy walked on a branch as he hissed loudly at Potter.

_This is actually my wand, thank you very much, Potter. No thanks to you I'm on a bloody tree._

"I don't have time for this!" Potter got a hold of his wand and aimed for the branch. " _Evanesco!"_

With a _pop,_ the branch beneath Malfoy vanished, and all he could remember was falling and everything went black. 

\- ☞ ✎ ☜ -

Slowly opening his eyes, Malfoy couldn't adjust to the bright lights on the Hospital Wing. It was white everywhere. It practically burned his eyes as he groaned lightly, throat all scratchy as he rubbed his hand across his face roughly. 

_Hand_?

Malfoy looked down at his hands, noticing the splint on his left wrist. He exhaled deeply, pushing himself further into his pillow. 

"Bloody hell, Malfoy. I'm sorry." 

His eyes immediately cracked open, not waiting for another second to adjust to the lights as he turned his head to face Potter. 

Without a second thought, he sat up, clutching the bedsheets between his fingers. Sitting up so quickly caused his head to swim, the sudden urge to vomit was stronger than ever.

"Why didn't you tell me, Malfoy? You were the ferret all along."

"Congratulations, _Potter_. Ten points for Gryffindor. You figured it out all on your own. I really thought you'd notice when Lovegood told you herself." He sneered but instantly regretted it as he bit back any more remarks. His nose wrinkled, eyes squeezing shut as well. "Sorry."

Potter grabbed a hold of Malfoy's unbroken hand, placing his wand in it before making Malfoy curl his fingers around it.

"That's yours. You fell from the height pretty badly. I didn't react quick enough- You broke your wrist from the fall. Madam Pomfrey says you'll be good in a few." Potter breathed out all in one go.

"This is humiliating." Malfoy peeled the sheets away from his skin and pocketed his wand. Getting up from the bed, he stumbled from the dizziness. 

"You shouldn't be up, Malfoy. Give yourself a break."

"Stay away from me."

"Malfoy-" He scooted his chair back, instantly going for Malfoy. "I won't tell anyone." 

"That's not the bloody problem!" He had to get away. Away from Potter. As far as he could. 

"Then what is?"

"I don't need your pity! You never did pity me. You only did when I wasn't even _myself_. And now that you understand it was me who was the ferret, you're trying to give me pity. I don't need it. I don't need you. I don't need anyone. Stop trying to act all _friendly_ with me. You're a bloke who doesn't care about anyone but himself for your perfect image. Just be like everyone else in this _pathetic_ excuse of a school and ignore me. I have myself managed, no thanks to you."

Potter's jaw dropped instantly. Any wider and Malfoy swore he could swallow a whole cauldron. To his surprise, Potter began to lightly chuckle. It first came out nervously, then relaxed more.

"Malfoy, I don't care about my image. Is that what you seriously think? I'm not giving you any pity, I know you can carry yourself, prat. Is it such a crime for really caring about you?" 

"Potter-" he warned.

"Ferret or not, I'll be there for you."

Potter cupped a hand against his cheek, which Malfoy slowly sank into, tired eyes staring into sparkling green ones. 

"It's a bit ridiculous that I'm a ferret, is it not?" He chuckled sadly.

"Just a tad." Potter cupped his other cheek, slowly learning their foreheads together with a soft smile.

"Git." 

Malfoy slowly leaned into Potter's lips, kissing him gently. 

\- ☞ ✎ ☜ -

There were times where Harry laid upon his bed in the Gryffindor dormitories. 

Small claws pattered against the floor and approached his bed, light hissing coming from next to Harry's bed.

With a soft smile, Harry would gladly pick up the ferret and place it next to him on the bed. 

The snow-white ferret would curl up into a ball next to him, taking in the warmth Harry gave off.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !
> 
> let me know if anything needs to be fixed ! <3


End file.
